helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
AS FOR ONE DAY
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Best! Morning Musume 2 |Japanese = AS FOR ONE DAY |released = April 23, 2003 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V (VHS/DVD), digital download |length = 12:55 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima 17th Single (2003) |Next = Shabondama 19th Single (2003) }} AS FOR ONE DAY is Morning Musume's 18th single. It was released April 23, 2003 and sold a total of 129,893 copies. The single V was released on the same day and sold a total of 40,543 copies. This is the last single to feature second generation member Yasuda Kei, who sings the solo coupling track "Never Forget (Rock Ver.)", which is a cover of the original graduation song by Fukuda Asuka on the "Memory Seishun no Hikari" single. "AS FOR ONE DAY" ranked as the #75 single for 2003 Tracklist #AS FOR ONE DAY #Never Forget (Rock Ver.) - Yasuda Kei #AS FOR ONE DAY (Instrumental) Single V #AS FOR ONE DAY #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making-of Video) #Member Comments (メンバーコメント) Featured Members *1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei (last single), Yaguchi Mari *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Single Information ;AS FOR ONE DAY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings *Flute: Inoue Shinpei *Chorus: Tsunku, Morning Musume *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;Never Forget (Rock Ver.) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Konishi Takao, Sakai Mikio *Programming: Sakai Mikio *Guitars: Sakai Mikio, Kouguchi Shuuji *Drums: Kawamura "Kasuke" Noriyasu *Bass: Soh Hideharu *Organs: Uesuji Hiroshi TV Performances *2003.03.28 Music Station *2003.04.18 Music Station *2003.04.24 Utaban *2003.04.26 Pop Jam Concert Performances ;AS FOR ONE DAY *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ - Fukumura Mizuki / Ikuta Erina / Kudo Haruka (rotating solo) *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Country Girls *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai ;Memory Seishun no Hikaru (Rock Ver.) *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 129,893 Trivia *This is the last single in which all members were all born in Showa Period. *2nd generation member Yasuda Kei commented on the single for a series of YouTube videos counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZG9X7WJmxg *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT". *This is their last weekly #1 until "Aruiteru" in 2006. *This was the only Hello! Project single to rank #1 on the Oricon weekly singles chart in 2003. References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: AS FOR ONE DAY, Never Forget cs:AS FOR ONE DAY it:AS FOR ONE DAY Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:English Name Single Category:2003 Number 1 Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2003 VHSs Category:Morning Musume VHSs